In Your Head
by basilisk-silk
Summary: This story takes place in the six page of Chapter 309. What should have happened. Slash


This story takes place in the sixth page of Chapter 309. I always had a feeling that more was said then was actually shown. I saw what they did in the anime for this scene today, I'm so glad I gave up on the anime it leaves stuff out. 

I own nobody in this fic! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am the writer of the story below however. Please don't sue me...

**Warnings: Slash Sasuke/Naruto, AU (sorta), Spoilers (just a bit)**

."..You'll... end... up...regretting..." The voice of the demon fox disappeared completely.

Every minute in this place wasn't even a second in reality. Sasuke had time; plenty to do what he needed but not enough the quite do all that he wanted. The fox's warning was unnecessary, he knew. While Sasuke might pretend; there was no way that he would actually kill his old friend. But could he make Naruto believe that? He turned to Naruto; the blonde was still shocked.

"You didn't even flinch out there," Commented Sasuke to break the ice. The blonde said nothing merely crossed his arms over his chest. Ice not broken apparently. He wasn't even grinning at the compliment. Sasuke took a step toward him, Naruto didn't move. "Did you want me to kill you?"

Naruto had held so perfectly still as he had drawn his sword. The blonde looked away now, a small frown on his lips. A more notable frown could be seen on Sasuke's face. Had his blonde really wished for death? Sasuke closed the distance between them easily just like he had on the outside before. Naruto still wouldn't look at him or even speak. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, Naruto didn't tense up.

"Did you actually think I would kill you?" He whispered darkly against the skin of the blonde's neck. Ever so lightly did his lips trail up the blonde's neck. This finely did get a reaction from the blonde, he jerked slight but did not move away. "Did you honestly think I could kill you Naruto-kun?" Sasuke whispered before lightly nipping the blonde's earlobe.

Naruto gasped softy. It was a start but not nearly what Sasuke really wanted to hear. "It is only here that I can speak truthfully Naruto," Sasuke told him as he pulled back so he could see the blonde's face. "You are the only one other then myself who will know what is to happen here."

"And what's going to happen here," Asked Naruto eyes flashing suddenly.

Sasuke smirked, "Practically anything we want."

"Really," Naruto arched an eyebrow; he looked curious and skeptical.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes but I suggest that we not fight, I need the be mentally fit to kill the snake."

Naruto blinked then smiled, "So you're not going to let that pervert take over your body?"

"Not even for a second," said Sasuke a small genuine smile on his own lips.

Naruto, always unpredictable, wrapped his own arms around Sasuke pulling him into a nearly crushing embrace. Sasuke counted himself lucky that he didn't need to breathe in this place. He ran his fingers though Naruto's sunny colored mane.

"I think you're the over confident one now Sasuke." Naruto's fear was evident in his voice. "How are you so sure you can kill him?"

Sasuke continued to stroke his fingers through Naruto hair contemplating how to answer. "I've learned nearly all I can from him and once he has worn out his usefulness I will kill him. I know much more then I let on and I've learned more then what he even taught me. He's dieing Naruto. Ten times weaker now then at your last encounter. After he is dead, I will go retrieve others I know will assist me and then I will kill my brother."

Naruto's grip tightened fingers clinging to the fabric of Sasuke shirt. "We said that we'd do that together."

"We will still if you want. My brother and his comrades are coming for you Naruto. Now I know the real reason why."

"The fox, I know. They already have Gaara's demon," Said Naruto with a sigh. His grip on Sasuke loosened.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" He removed his fingers from Naruto's hair so he could tilt the blonde's face up.

"Lot's of reasons," Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"You know I'm not the only one who can be honest in here," Sasuke said with a light growl. The blonde still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Look at me Naruto. I want you to tell me the truth." He hated how his voice sounded almost desperate.

Finely Naruto looked him in the eyes. Those eyes said it all. Pain, fear, loneliness, guilt, was there anything harmful that didn't show in his eyes. "I didn't want for you to really hate me. Even though it was against the law to tell you anyways I would have if I thought it wouldn't change things between us."

"God why would it mater to me Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"The Fox killed all those people Sasuke. When most people look at me they see the Kyubi. They see the demon responsible for the deaths of their loved ones," Naruto backed away roughly scrubbing away the tears that had gather in his eyes.

"You thought I would too," Sasuke accused. He knew it was the truth and as normal the truth hurt. But could he really blame him? Sasuke had seen the rejection and the cold looks people gave the blonde, he'd always just assumed that they thought of him as a nuisance. They were the people Naruto fought to protect. Those ungrateful sons of bitches!

Sasuke stepped forward and pulled the hand away from Naruto's face. Those blue eyes stared up at him, frightened. "You are not the Demon Fox, you never were. You didn't kill all those people. You are not responsible." Sasuke told him, as if him saying so made it true, which it was.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide, obviously he was stunned. "But I..." He started but stopped when Sasuke cover his mouth with a hand.

Sasuke stared into those blue eyes conveying irrevocably that truth of is words. "You are Naruto. To me you have been, and always will be, Naruto." he leaned closer as he said this, their mouths were less then two inches apart. Sasuke's eyes softened and he smiled as he finished his argument, "My Dobe." He closed the distance between their mouths; kissing the blonde the way he had wanted to for a very long time. Naruto froze for only a second before responding . Sasuke wondered if kissing Naruto's real body would be anywhere near as wonderful. They parted long enough to look into each others eyes, making completely sure they were doing this for the same reason, before they began again.

The next time they separated Sasuke smiled guiltily before saying, "I'm sorry, but we've been in here to long it's going to look weird. It's also leaving us both vulnerable."

Naruto smiled sadly before nodding, "Yeah we should." He sighed before adding, "you've advanced so much Sasuke. If I could to use any of the stuff I learned with Jiraiya I doubt I could still beat you."

"Studying was never your strong point. I guess that with out me there you have nobody to truly challenge you." Commented Sasuke. "You'll have to do better if you expect me to let you help take down Itachi. You have the power inside of you to do nearly anything, but you lack in the knowledge department, Dobe."

"Hey not all of us can be super geniuses," Naruto pouted and Sasuke would have laughed if this weren't so serious.

"You're never going to get me to return to Konoha like you are now. So I guess I'll just have to kidnap you when the fight with Itachi is all over." Said Sasuke with a fake sigh.

"You would not! You couldn't," Naruto stammered.

"All I have to do is beat you unconscious until you've changed your mind about going back." Said Sasuke making it sound easier then eating cake.

"Like hell you will!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll see. If you can beat me I'll return with you. If not then you're going to have to put up with a completely psychological relationship. Although you could just give up and come with me at that point" replied Sasuke calmly. Naruto still looked livid, Sasuke smirked. Naruto would work hard to win this challenge, so perhaps he might be able to defend himself properly when the Akatsuki came for him. Sasuke kissed Naruto quickly on the cheek, "Calm down already."

Naruto blushed lightly and muttered his own pet name for Sasuke, "bastard". Sasuke shook his head as he smirked. "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"For now we say goodbye, You'll come back to your body shortly and well have to pretend none of this ever happened." Sasuke replied sadly.

Naruto nodded, he obviously didn't like it but he understood. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Sometime after I've killed Orochimaru," his confident look didn't convince Naruto this time.

"What will happen if you can't?" Naruto looked worried enough for the both of them at the moment.

"Then he will force my soul and mind out of my body. Without a body for my soul to be anchored to I will cease to exist." Sasuke replied to the best of his knowledge.

The blonde looked horrified. Naruto grip on Sasuke's arm, had it been his true body, would have bruised him. He looked completely lost for a moment, then a glimmer of a hope shown in his blue eyes. "Where the mind goes the soul must fallow and vise versa correct?" He asked.

"To my knowledge why?" What was his dobe thinking?

"Could you move on to the next world if you were missing part of your soul?" He asked.

"I would think that at that point the soul would join up with the missing part and stay trapped in what ever held the previous fragment." He didn't like where this was going it sounded to risky. "However I doubt a person would function as well with half of a soul."

"What if you traded? I mean like... well this is what I was thinking, it sound's stupid I bet but if it worked it could be a decent back up..." the blonde didn't seem to be able to get out a clear sentence he was so scattered.

"Spit it out Naruto," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto closed his mouth and took a deep, unneeded, breath. "I was thinking that you could leave part of it here with me and if needed you could take part of mine with you. That way if you failed both of us would end up back here again."

"If it worked there would be probable be some nasty side affects. It might even make you schizophrenic, each of us sporadically taking over your body." Sasuke pointed out.

"That's fine by me. It would only be until we could get your body back away." Naruto babbled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy, which was probable, the case. He told Naruto as much, "That's crazy. I could do irreparable damage to you."

"There is no such thing as irreparable damage when it comes to me Sasuke. Unless my body was pretty much completely destroyed, I'm doomed to die of old age." Naruto scoffed bitterly. "Decapitation might do it to."

"Most people look at that sort of thing as a blessing Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"Well it's lucky for both of us that I'm so "blessed"," Naruto said irritably. Sasuke got the feeling that the blonde wasn't referring to the present possible situation.

"Why would you even risk the possibility?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke was sure the heart in his real body just fluttered. "Naruto..." he didn't really know what to say.

"Sasuke if you fail I won't be able... I can't loose you, not for real. If you died I really would go insane," Naruto rubbed his arms as if he were cold, perhaps the thought had chilled him.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, "Fine Dobe but if it seems like something's wrong when we try this we stop."

Naruto nodded. ---

Naruto is a better actor then I thought The last look almost blew it though. I know Orochimaru suspects but it won't mater after to much longer. Soon I will kill the snake then I can reclaim the rest of my soul. I wonder how Naruto feels with a piece of me inside of him. Probable about as odd as I feel having a part of him inside myself. Souls are odd things, they are the living spark inside of us. The mind holds the information that makes you the person you are but the soul holds the feelings. Or at least that's what I think.

I can feel myself balancing out. The souls weaving together; it might be quite difficult to separate them. Two souls becoming one, sounds like part of a marriage ceremony. Maybe the weirdest thing of all is that even though I'm missing part myself I feel whole. I've never felt this close to complete in my entire life. But then maybe I should expect that. If I let him, Naruto could always make me feel complete.

---  
**Yep that's it. I have no clue why but the only thing I can write a one shots for is Naruto. And yes I know it's weird. I'm in a weird mood today and I wrote the whole thing today. Sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
